Sins
by Zahu-the-stereotypic-killer
Summary: As if laying down on the dusted sheets and speckled leaved soothed them, Naruto wonders; they were but after all the same. [ Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke ]
1. Lust

**A/N: Long time no write? I can answer you. Well, I changed, a lot. Starting from my writing style to my perspectives, please deal with me. This is the last Fanfiction I am going to write till I re-write all my fanfictions. Please, I don't have many fans out there; hope this changes your mind.**

**Pairing: Main: SasuNaru, Side: NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Not betaed, BoyXboy**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to be a part of the horror that was 700.**

_~sins~_

Lust.

The place wasn't peaceful when he arrived, neither was it beautiful. The broken debris of the once pronounced buildings was crumbled like dust and the few walls which stood blended with the panorama. Smokes curled up from different places, lapping against each other, like some wanton lover. The night sky was languid, he could remember before entering the shop. Not a single star was to be seen and it was warm, again before he entered the shop. A few shops and some houses which were re-build stood prominent as the others were being reconstructed.

"You! …You!"

"Yes, yes me"

Naruto's cerulean eyes landed onto the glass he was holding a couple of seconds before—why was he holding it?—and he frowned. His eyes barely managed to distinguish the lean figure beside him but somehow he knew who it was and though his eyes were hazy he could always remember that signature hair style.

"Ha-ha…Ha…duck… (Hick) butt"

When Kakashi spoke of damage, he never thought of seeing his village deteriorate into pieces. It's a year since the war, since everything has ended since Kakashi became the Hokage since Kakashi gave the bastard the privilege and he took it to fly away like bird. (WHY exile?)

Konoha has developed since then; the political disturbances in the countries and the grievances people suffered due the death of their beloved had demised slowly. Kakashi, though with countless argument from the council, had a great part bringing peace and a great part in making Naruto cuss everyday at him.

And so after a month when the bastard returned shaking his duck-butt like he was a princess with a stick rammed up his ass—or so Naruto thought—the blonde wasted no time in making the Bastard feel "Annoyed" with his continuous babbling about how much of a bastard he was. Strangely, the bastard didn't revoke, didn't even budge but whatever he did was a simple nod and a signature 'Hn' or simply a 4 word sentence.

The blond wanted to ignore the fact that this bastard wasn't that old bastard he knew so well, He felt insulted and it even pained. He wanted something. A comeback, a punch, an insult, just about anything to make sure this Sasuke he bought back was not someone…someone he didn't know. (But the bastard smiled and it was mesmerizing)

So Naruto being Naruto had given long speech about what best friends did and as _technically _they were best friends (Naruto wanted to ignore that they weren't even borderline friends) they should spend time together, So he forcefully lunged (cough, he might say the bastard was just affected by his charming speech and agreed) the bastard with him and visited their old training ground, a restaurant and lastly he and an very _unwilling_ Sasuke went to the local bar stand to see who can keep up without losing control or as Naruto says—"Refreshing old memories". Though Sasuke had made it clear he did _not _drink.

So here is now a very sober Sasuke with a very drunk Naruto, _refreshing old memories._

Naruto (who wanted to ignore the fact that he was really light headed) kept on drinking till Sasuke _actually_ made him stop. It gave a flickering a light of hope in him till the bastard mentioned that he didn't want to carry him home and that he has gained weight due to his unhealthy diet on ramens.

Asshole. He shouldn't have pissed off the ramen god.

The blonds' eyes were unclear, giving them a glassy are new appearance. His fingers caught some wisp of his hair as he started examine the color with a piercing glance till his head slipped down on the wooden table. His hands fell down randomly and eyes followed the trail till it landed on the raven.

His eyes were hazy but slowly it focused. The raven was clearly emitting the aura of a jerk, he could even _see_ it. The younger Sasuke he knew had surely outgrown, once the girls who were waiting to get a glimpse of him now are trying the collect the dust from his body and keep it safe somewhere.

Though there were two categories to girl who followed him around; one is the stalker while the other is the one who wants his head.

He snorted.

There weren't many people around the time. The stall war kind of far away from the crowded areas of the populous country, it small but nobody cared as long as one gets what they want. The flimsy street light descended on the shop and that was all the light the shop keeper required.

His eyes focused, yes, well the bastard was good looking—the young Sasuke had surely outgrown. Taller than him by least 2 inches, he was quite lean though he had fair share of muscles as much as Naruto, but he was not at all a buff. His hair seemed smooth and Naruto had a sudden impulse of stoking it, sure they will just slip off his hands like silk. His chin narrowed, cutting away all the chubbiness the blonde remembered Sasuke having during his genin days unlike Naruto who's still had slight round corners. His skin is paler than the blond could remember; Naruto suddenly thought he has never seen someone to beautiful.

He blushed, but didn't have to worry after all he was all red with the after effect of alcohol.

He cannot identify what he felt for him and deep down it pained that he didn't understood what Sasuke felt for him either. Whatever they had between was always at the extreme end—extreme animosity, extreme friendship, extreme lo—

No, he shouldn't go there (_he doesn't wants to)_.

Though what they always did was to pound each other in the ground.

He snorted. That sounded wrong.

The raven's lips were chapped; a small wet muscle came out from his mouth wetting the exterior so sinfully that—

Oh _fuck._

_FUCK_

_HOLY FUUUUCK._

Naruto, of all people, should never have a standing libido just at the sight of the holy bastard. It was outright hilarious and he would never be able to face Kiba 'cause, hello, mutts were never too quite.

"It's getting late, we should go…"

"Can't we wait a little longer..?" _till my libido points south again? _

"Stay here by yourself then." And the bastard took off.

"W-wait wait bastard! I am coming!"

Naruto groaned slightly, the bastard had to play with his title. He stood up and stumbled forwards, legs got tangled in a ghastly manner and it wasn't long before he knew he was falling, hard, on the ground. He closed his eyes knowing that pain will soon fill his senses and Sasuke wouldn't even try to catch him—

He didn't fall. Phew

"Dobe, Move"

Naruto opened his eyes; confused and glazed he could only pin-point the shape of the mouth, those lips—

_Those lips._

And unconsciously ran his tongue over his own one. Whatever he fell on was hard, not like ground, softer in a way but hard. He noticed it was warm too, smelled of smoke and wood just like—

His eyes widened, scrambling off like he will be infected by something. His face burned, burned with shame knowing just who he fell upon. He ruffled his own hair, unable to look up.

"Um…"

His face moved up, pride burned in him. He felled, Sasuke shouldn't be standing there. It was the bastard's fall.

His eyes fell on the raven's turned face, gleaming in the fragile light in which his pale face basked. And Naruto cannot deny what he felt at that particular moment when he saw a tinge of Pink, barely visible to naked eyes, dappling over those high cheek bones.

He knew the bastard was blushing, but he didn't know why.

* * *

Konoha is a fairly large country with a huge populace. It's been some months since the war and Naruto could only stare in awe, watching how much his beloved village had recovered. Only a trifle amount of construction was left and that will be done within next month.

Summer was fairly agonizing in Konoha, especially the humid days. No wind blew this particular night, but Naruto wondered if they really blew because he cannot feel anything other than rumbling sound filling inside his mind, heart thumping till he no longer could breathe and he stumbled here and there trying to walk at the same with Sasuke.

But he dare not look at him.

Naruto was physically drunk, he admitted wisely but his mind was sober. He can see how to raven stole small glances at him without uttering a single letter.

Naruto mused what the other thought, or felt. He was never successful in comprehending the emotion in Sasuke's eyes (neither did he understood what he felt about him). It was abusive, not know what the other person felt is tolerable but knowing yet unable to recognize the feeling was a torture.

Naruto studied people in his free time, or when he got too lonely remembering about Sasuke. He knew when they were happy, knew what they were feeling. It was different with different people but he mastered the art of empathy because he wanted to penetrate and understand about what's within Sasuke blank stares; unspoken emotion that passes his eyes every time he looked at Naruto.

And what Sasuke was to him.

The wispy moon light was strangely soothing, it was late at night and a few sounds could be heard here and there. Naruto kept his pace; he didn't know where they were going until he saw the familiar shops coming into view. The large ones were mostly closed and a few groceries and open.

They were walking towards Naruto's apartment for unknown reasons.

He glanced side way, watching the raven haired man. His expression did not change since they came out of the shop, hands falling at his side he walked like there was no one else walking with him. It didn't matter to Naruto though; he somehow liked watching him.

Yes, he had couples of thoughts and dreams about Sasuke and about things he somehow…_wanted _to do with Sasuke however, nobody would condone him of such low ideas.

Even Sasuke would be disgusted.

Before Naruto notices, they were climbing the stair cases to his apartment. Sasuke said nothing, he followed Naruto's trail noiselessly. With each step, their sandals 'clinked' onto the steps and Naruto's mind flooded with the rambling further; he didn't know the reason but it always happened whenever he was Sasuke.

It was always the rambling, the world would be quite barred out and suddenly everything constituted with just the two of them.

They reached the 3 floor 2 minutes later and the blond saw the balcony was empty and dark. His feet guided to obvious door, wooden and greenish yellow, Sasuke followed the suit.

His hands moved rumbling in his pockets before he muttered some 'found it', fitting it in the lock he heard a voice, deep baritone and warm which made him shiver.

"I am sorry…"

Naruto knew the voice laced with guilt. He turned around; clashing his azure eyes with midnight brown ones and he almost felt suffocated as those eyes held those emotions that he couldn't understand.

"Sasuke, how many times…I—everybody has forgiven you…"

Naruto knew Sasuke never spoke much but whenever he did, it was either of great importance or due to severe guilt. And he knew it was the latter.

"No…It's not fine…" Sasuke's voice was deep, with pious conceit. His voice alone made Naruto shiver and he didn't what to do when he came closer, eyes looking straight into Naruto's. The amount of emotion the raven stressed made the blonde turn crazy—He wanted to embrace Sasuke, pull him close, tell he was there for him, he wanted to—

_Kiss him._

There was barely any space left between them, Naruto's hard back sticking to the door of his apartment he could literally smell Sasuke's breathe from the distance. So he did what he thought the best.

His lips slowly connected with the pale ones, eyes closed as Sasuke just stood there, presumably in too much shock to do anything. His hands, unsure of whether they should grasp Sasuke's shoulder or cup his cheeks, settled on either sides of Sasuke's neck. His lips were cold but that's fine because Sasuke's once were too.

He applied a bit of pressure, unsure, applied a little suction till Sasuke snapped from whatever he was thinking and started to kiss back. At first the rhythm was slow but soon became hectic. They mouthed each other's lips hungrily, Sasuke's tongue lapped at his lips before it finally opened allowing him to access.

Their breathes were embarrassingly loud but Naruto didn't move away, Sasuke even took a step closer and now they were flushed against each other's bodies. Naruto's breath came short as Sasuke's hand caressed the back of his neck; Naruto was in the danger of heart failure.

Everything was barred out; the time, the place, senses and everything important. It was just the two of him and their desires. Finally, they stop to take deep breathes. Naruto whispered Sasuke's name, head still resting of the other's forehead. His name, which he might have forgotten, was whispered back.

And when they opened their eyes, reality crushed in. Eyes widen, Naruto scrambled off. Panting, flushed and confused.

_What did I just do?_

_What did I…_

…_love?_

They didn't talk, their breathes were too loud. Naruto who was slumping against door turned against too fast. He was confused, vexed to the verge he might just cry.

Fumbling with the lock of the door, he didn't hear Sasuke call him. At last when it opened he entered his shady apartment and promptly closed the door with a loud thump.

All the energy he had in his legs left, they felt like jelly and he could no longer stand. Suddenly slumping down resting his back on the door, he heard no one but thought:

_Love…him?_

* * *

**A/N: phew. Ah well, review will promote me to write. Also I am searching for a beta, please help!**

**Updates will be on Saturdays mostly, except this one. **

**PLS REVIEW.**

**LS REVIEW**

**S REVIEW**

**REVIEW.**


	2. wrath

**A/N: HOLY SHIT SO MANY VIEWS BUT NO REVIEWS? THEN THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I AM GONNA UPDATE FAST, OTHERS WILL BE LATE UNTIL I KNOW YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. **

**Warning: M/M action, Un-beta'd, anger and nothing much.**

**Disclaimer: You all know better than me. **

* * *

~wrath~

Emotions.

Naruto never hated it before. He welcomed them with open arm, loved them, never wanted them to let go.

His lips were red, swollen—no, it's not due to last night but due to excessive biting he did all through the night till the months came again. His mind failed to soothe him; his heart over powered. Emotion took over, surrounding him, forming a suffocating cocoon.

Naruto thought; he thought whenever he was alone. Thoughts that made him miserable; would unravel itself, like it was wrapped in silk with soft ribbons, waiting for a perfect time the blonde would look at it. To avoid this, he sought company, friends, acquaintance, _just about anything. _

_I love-_

_No _

_I don't love—_

_But…_

Nasty, his thoughts were nasty. Downright vulgar that he allowed such thoughts to enter.

Its long, Naruto just knew when lattice of soft golden light, matching his hair atop, fell on his azure eyes through the half lidded curtains of the small window. He didn't sleep, could not sleep,_ his heart and mind didn't let him sleep, _because it continuously bickered Sasuke, Sasuke, _Sasuke_—

He doesn't want to think. His head was already heavy, he might just sleep, but he knew better than to closes his eyes and see the night playing before his eyes, again and again and again till Naruto finally snapped.

Sasuke. He never took Sasuke lightly. He might die due a severe heart attack if something happens to the raven. He had countless thoughts, _dreams _which made him frenzied, but he never thought about them. Never thought about them even when he felt those dark eyes, filled with emotions he would never comprehend, filling his own eyes with it too.(Because ignorance was bliss)

What he understood is that, he was too drunk. And aroused. That it was just a mistake, mistake, mistake and mistake.

He should…apologize. Yes, he should find Sasuke; tell him it was a mistake because he was too drunk. Eyes traveling towards the window, he noticed the sun barely rose. Birds, color not clear from the distance, rounded up like; spilling calm music which hadn't done job on him.

Sighing, he lapped on his swollen chapped lip which is sure to crack without moisture. Overall, his apartment was soothing. Small, bedroom and living room diverse together, kitchen walls smeared with paint orange, small but enough for him. Perhaps, he should paint his bedroom with orange too? It will look good and greenish-gray color was wearing off.

But, now it is not a good time for these plans. His head was already spinning, suffering from hang-over; he needed to rest and…

From when did sturdy pillow look this friendly?

Ah, closing his eyes was nice.

* * *

Konoha was bustling with voices, people and happiness. The roads were overflowing with hurrying feet, faces and kids. Shop, decorated simply, owners holler to forge a little gain. People binding mellowing grain, fasting men go forth with their feet.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Come here, we got the freshest—"

"Naruto! Won't you try our—"

"Naruto-sama, we are so glad that you came—"

Voices, voices and faces smiled at him, ardent. He smiled back, cornflower eyes closed and skin folded beside them. This voice once shunned him, this faces once scowled at him, but they love him now and there is no profit to keep old grudges within him. They all love him now.

"JiJi-san! I am really busy now! I will come later!"

"It's no problem Naruto-kun! Our shop is always open for you!"

"I am sorry, Yamamoto-san. But I just had breakfast so…"

"Ahahaha! It's alright Naruto! But you gotta taste my mochi sometimes, you are always on ramen!"

"Baa-Chan! I told you it's just 'Naruto'! I don't like formalities, especially which treat me like almighty!"

"Fine Naruto-sa—Naruto-kun"

It was hard to find someone in this harried day-light of Konoha. Chakra signature was easy to find to find since everybody had their unique ones, but some bastards think it's better to conceal because _so many people are after him. Fucking prick. _Naruto sees no harm in making people know where he is, in his own damn village, _damn asshole doesn't even trust his own village, till NOW._

Naruto had searched half of Konoha, including Teuchi's Ramen shop (though, it's highly unlikely that the bastard will be there). One place not checked; atop of the Hokage mountain. Mr. Rigid-Dick is sure to be there! Making up his mind Naruto was about to make a run, suddenly he heard a soft feminine voice call him.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-Chan!"

The girl—no women smiled making Naruto feel all giggly (not the girly type of) inside. Her hair framed her face, fitting perfectly with her red pert lips. Emerald eyes shone and Naruto had never seen them happy.

"Guess what?" She said, eyes twinkling with shyness and satisfaction and somehow to Naruto, that never looked good.

"What, Sakura-Chan?" He asked, feigning innocence, dramatically.

"I…" She didn't spoke more, looking down and staring at the ground as if it looked better than Naruto. One of her arms snaked at her back while the other found solace in twirling one of her pink stands. She was shy, trying to give hints. Naruto found he still couldn't understand; he admits he is thick-skulled.

"I…" She started again, obviously a little disappointed. Fingers that were entangled in wisp of hair tightened, she was not wearing her usual gloves. Oh, she wore a ring too, it looks good.

"What, Sakura-Chan?"

_Bang!_

"Ouch! Ouch! What was that for?"

Hands on his head, smoothing his hair he looked at the pinknette in disbelieve. She always hits him, not that he hates it, and not that he loves it. He saw her, shaking, eyebrow twitching at his stupidity perhaps and an angry Sakura…

Is dangerous.

Her thin but strong hands latched itself on Naruto's orange-black sweat-shirt. Fear escalated into his system, closing his eyes he waited for a punch, hit, kick, absolutely anything Sakura does when she is angry. After getting none of that, he peeked open his eyes.

"Naruto! You dumb-ass! Can't you see _this!?"_

Azure eyes traveled where the women pointed and a frown etched on the face of the owner, it was the ring. What did she mean?

"Sakura-Chan…it's a ring…"

"Oh my god Naruto! Can't you see?! I am ENGAGED! THIS IS _AN ENGAGEMENT RING! _For god's sake!"

Yes, The Ring did look familiar, kind of simple but holding some promise. It was one of those silver rings, no decorations, nothing. So that means—

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Naruto though dishearten because his friend never took his consent, he happy in a way. Sakura-Chan was getting married, she was happy. He was happy for her, too happy for her. Though he wanted to know she chooses the right person, a very small part of him saddened over the fact it was not him.

Sakura smiled lightly, blush lingering on her soft cheeks before she spoke lowly. The wind blew suddenly, hair tangled around her face as if trying to hide her embarrassment. Naruto took the moment to look at her, her beauty was overwhelming; Naruto had fallen for her before but now, he knows the feeling ebbed away long before.

"Well…" Her breathing came short, pouring every emotion she has into her speech and Naruto cannot distinguish her voice between the muffled pants.

"Yes? Who was it Sakura-Chan?"

"It's…" What was taking her so long to say? Punches never took this long for her.

"Hm…?" Damn, he was getting impatient. It was not his fault, Sakura roused his curiosity.

"Sasuke" She finally breathed out, looking up, biting her lips softly. Eyes glossy from what he didn't know but Sakura looked breath taking.

But she wasn't the one that took Naruto's breath away. It was the word. The _name. _

"What?"

"Sasuke and I are engaged" Clear.

"What? I-I mean how—"

Sigh. "Well, he just...he just asked me…and I…um, accepted?"

"When?" He barked out, quivering.

He hadn't noticed before, the tall looming shadow over Sakura or the familiar chakra that was beside her.

Sasuke just had to be here right, damn fucking faith?

Naruto noticed Sasuke, like he never noticed before. He was tall, tanner but hadn't lost the paleness he possessed. Legs leaner, shoulder border and fuck if god looked any better. Or its just because Naruto was still drunk.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? When did—"

"Hn, Just now" He answered Sakura, but gaze was never lifted from Naruto. Emotions, Naruto saw, the same in his eyes. He looked away because he was afraid (afraid?) that the same emotion would threaten to surface in his eyes too.

"Naruto?" Sakura says, concerned

"C-congratulations about that! You are getting married to the bas—of course, _Sasuke" _ Naruto's voice was hollow, even though he grinned stupidly. Closing his eyes avoiding the raven, but still the gaze was fixed. Naruto found himself shivering at the intense stare; just what did he want from him? Looking for a reply? An acknowledgment about the news? Was he here to mock him? Because if he was then Naruto wasn't giving him any. A drunken kiss didn't—

_Don'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthink Don'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthink Don'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthink_

He winced slightly, biting his tongue to push back the memory. Sakura misunderstood it, thought it might be because he might have loved her. But that's no such thing.

"Naruto, you will get someone better. Someone who deserves you…" Her voice thickened at the end. Naruto shook his head. Anger, agony, pain, flooded into his body but fortunately, he was a good actor.

"No No Sakura-Chan! It's just…I was going ask Hinata out so I was just ner—"

"Hinata?! THAT'S GREAT NARUTO! SHE IS ALREADY _ALL_ OVER YOU!" Sakura smiled slyly and added a wink.

Naruto didn't care for her reaction, he saw, He didn't care. But it was satisfying to feel fire burning by Sakura's side, Expression of nonchalance but the raven's eyes showed more than he might ever be able to say.

Sasuke's wrath. It was sweet.

Suddenly one part of Naruto numbed cold. He didn't know what to do anymore, why do something anymore. Why did he feel like this? This...this need? This anger? Confusion submerged his mind, drowning it. One part said Sakura didn't deserve Sasuke the other part argued—

_No, she deserved every inch of him. _

_she loved him all along._

_Sasuke...he might love her too._

One part, felt hollow. Empty like something was torn away while the other was simply enjoying its victory.

"I am taking Hinata out, Sasuke" He said, testing his controls by pouring water on him. Cold.

_Because Sasuke suddenly deserved it. _

* * *

**A/n: short? Bear with me! Please! I want to have a holiday, next chap will be long! But for that review, Please! REVIEWS ARE MY LUNCH AND DINNER.  
**


	3. envy

**A/N: Saturday update? I um…was too lazy? Sorry! But hey! Please don't kill me, yet, I beg you.**

**Warning: un-beta'd, coarse language, implied! SasuSaku and Implied! NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: It hurts to tell I own Naruto because I just altered shonen with shoujo. Ha-ha. Just kidding. **

* * *

~_envy~_

Cool.

The weather was unmistakably cool and Sai wondered if he should change his clothes. Though he didn't had much means left after spending most on groceries and paints which he was currently carrying, not that he felt much cold hitting on his bare stomach; he always has blackest for comfort.

Sai loved silence. He finds nothing bizarre in liking silence but in Konoha, silence is like searching two grains of futile things in two bushels and when you find them, they are not worth the search. Especially having a loudmouth as your only companion and teammate.

Sighing he started walking, feet falling in rhythm. The wind blew and the former ROOT member saw images forming with them though he was the one who never believed in (_was not let to believe)_ such trivial matter. Faces cannot be formed wind, cloud, or any other representative of the nature. They simply cannot be compared with these living things; they barely know art.

But Sai saw them; Faces, expressions, emotions.

The emotion he was so afraid of, the emotion that he could never understand. _Feel._

He loves painting though they aren't anything noteworthy to most people; they were his _emotion._ That was his abstract fascination he found with people's character, his inner most desires. He never shared his emotions before; _he never shared his paintings. _

It was just once, once he wanted to paint someone else's emotion. He thought the emotion was beautiful, so beautiful that he had had nearly felt his heart beating so hard it might have just ripped off. The emotion that displayed _pain, ecstasy, hate _and and…He cannot comprehend what he saw, _felt._ Those emotions, he wanted to capture and keep away; safe from this prying cruel word. _Save those cornflower blue eyes. _

_**But, his hands shook, paint seemed faded, he failed to put those eyes on a paper. He seemed just a novice at that point. His painting won't exhibit **__**such emotion. **__  
_

He was scared of that emotion.

That only surfaced when _he _was around.

And _he _didn't deserve such divine beauty. Because _he _would just tamper with it.

Sai was freezing he noticed, he didn't pay heed when the wind became bitter. Running his slightly warm palm on the other he rounded an alley he knows best. Konoha was always connected with some sort of links, be dingy alleys or broad vibrant roads. Sai liked to take this route more often, they were quite and dark. No emotions could be found here, nothing to be scared of.

The alley was dingy but streaks of sun light fell on it, forming a mismatched network of webs all around; and something so beautiful held no emotion. He loved it.

Walking for some time he noticed something or rather someone as he was nearing the end. Surprise as it was, Sai had no interest on prying about why the other was here. He never liked him much anyway; pride was never a good color.

The raven was wearing the usual (his teammates has no sense of fashion whatsoever), Katana dangling loosely on his hip (Sai never saw him without it), His expression unknown as Sai could only see his back but something, didn't felt right. He sees one pale solitary hand, gripping the hilt of his katana and the grip was all but soft. Knuckles were white, white like color it. Sai was almost afraid that red is the next thing he might see right on those ruthless hands, _almost._

Though curiosity got better of him and he walked the distance stealthily, once he got close something analogous like heat clouded the atmosphere. Strange. It's even stranger that a person so defensive would not notice his presence.

The initial expression of the person was unknown, but Sai could somehow feel the _trembling _of those shoulders and again Sai had the urge to place his hand on this broad body part just to, feel. With a little hesitance, he moves closer. They were almost the same height so peeking was just easier, his black eyes adjusted to the normal sunlight outside and he blinked.

He saw a mundane Konoha road, nothing too special as Sai has passed it innumerable of times especially because Ichiraku was situated there. A smile briefly crossed his lips, the streets weren't crowded which wasn't a rare sight; this part of Konoha was just partially populous. But still he didn't find the reason why the raven was here, staring intently at—

Oh.

_Oh._

He recognized that voice, _everybody could recognize that voice_; unnecessarily deafening yet moderate—speaking of great promises. Sai could see those orange clad legs dangling from one of ichraku's seat, which belonged to none other than Uzumaki Naruto, a.k.a dickless.

However what he found more interesting is the one sitting beside him, legs were feminine and clad in black, voice soft and too gentle which stuttered at great extent. The chakra was downy; belonged to only certain clans.

He recognized her as Hyuuga Hinata.

Ah, it did made sense. He heard dickless talking with her some days ago whilst the blushing Hyuuga was smothering herself with stutters. They were on a date (or so his books called); it's a surprise for him that Naruto was able to bestow his graces somewhere else other than the mighty bastards in front of him

A glow of soft and loud laugh was emitted from the shop which bought Sai to notice the danger of the situation he is in. Quickly scanning the other profile he saw something. He saw green; though it was quite mysterious to feel colors; Sai just…just felt it.

"Don't you think they need some privacy, Uchiha?"

Somehow, Sasuke Uchiha was bought back from whatever stance he was in. The grip on the hilt of his katana loosened and shoulders slacked. Turning around rather fast, nearly knocking off the former ROOT member, Sai saw it.

Green.

The Uchiha's face spoke of indifference; eyes closed as if…scared (scared? Sai scoffed) and walked off like Sai wasn't even there.

But Sai knows why those eyes were closed.

* * *

The old shop hadn't changed much. The wooden plank are still there, perfect just how it was 10 years ago. Surely the stools have changed from simply timbers one to softer cushioned ones which bleed in red. Smell smothered around the whole place with either spices or foods. Ichiraku was never full, the last time was during the war when scarcity of fertile food forced people to depend on this sodium rich substances.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Um…nothing, Y-You were just…"

"I-I just spaced out, anyway how is it going with the clan?"

Naruto secretly sighed, the ominous chakra was gone. Hopefully, Hinata wasn't catching that all his attention wasn't with her (she might have noticed the ramen that has gone cold by his side, she didn't comment though). Now that the he didn't felt threatened, he turned to Hinata. She deserved it.

Biting her lips slightly, she played with the hem of her violet sweat. A soft glow of pink covered her face with succession. She looked stupid! No, she cannot look stupid when she was finally on a date with Naruto-kun! Though it was unbelievable, she wasn't dreaming. She looked up, silently tracing the now mature features of his. Those eyes bought her shame; they so beautiful and she didn't deserve those.

So blue that she was afraid to look into them and drown.

His chin wasn't exactly chiseled, rounded unlike other males but it bought a sense of singularity. And those hair framing his perfect tanned face-

"Hinata? Are you...okay? You are quite...red"

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I-I am fine!" She coughed to hide her embarrassment.

Naruto felt guilty, something akin to a heavy rock sunk in his chest making it heavy. He shouldn't lead her on, shouldn't have asked Hinata out when he didn't even like her. He shouldn't use to—

_To what?_

No, He was trying and expectantly he will slowly love her. She already loves him and with a little effort he will too see her just like he sees Sasu—

_Don'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthinkdon'tthink_

His eyes traveled onto her profile, gazing slightly at the lithe figure. She was, one of those hour-glasses and no wonder her skin was soft like any other girl. Dark-bluish hair that enclosed her cherry face would make any man fall on their knees. She was a kind, soft hearted women. The Hyuuga heir was perfect. During his younger days he even fantasized about big-breasted women and Hinata was one of them herself, it made him chuckle. Right now, he didn't even feel borderline attracted but he could always try.

"W-well…Ha-Hanabi was quite impressed and Hiashi-sama wanted...w-wanted me to carry on b-being the Hyuuga heir…The problems are mostly s-solved"

"Inter-clan M-marriages are n-now accepted…you see but it's a h-h-huge dilemma if the bloodline isn't passed…H-Hiashi-sama almost disowned one of my c-cousins because of that…"

Naruto barely listened, she wasn't a keen company. The conversations are mostly about her clan and other mundane topics, kinds that made Naruto slam his head onto the table but he restrained himself.

"Oh…But I will see to it once I become the hokage you bet!" He said with a wink.

She blushed harder; looking down as her hair smoothly covered her face. Embarrassed that she is, eyes nearly bulging with what he suggested. Naruto, since things now clicked in places, screamed inside at what he just gave out.

He shouldn't carry her on.

* * *

**A/N: This is either going to be SN or SNS but I will see to it, Bet next chapter is going to hold something steamy but only if you review. I won't write the sex in detail because I am quite novice in those scenes, but I will keep it steamy if not hot, trying to keep **_**some**_** poetic quality to it. Review lovelies.  
**


	4. glutton

**A/N: Sorry I was late, a really big thing happened in the while. The first writing case and the later writing cases are changed if you squint enough.**

**Warning: light sexual content, colorful words, etc. **

**Disclaimer: No really, I don't owe a thing except Kakashi, That sexy asshole is mine. **

* * *

Glutton.

The land of leave was dry, swift wind blew dust along with many other things and the sky which usually smiled, grimaced today. But the Indian heat was scorching even if the sun cuddled with the fluffy clouds, the air was just slightly moist with something that bought the common vivacious Konoha to blend in with the scene; worry stretched over the citizen's faces but they don't stop. It just a phase, it will pass in a blink on an eye.

Sakura sighed (she barely knows she was holding her breath), face concentrated on her laps, fingers interlinked with one another. From the corner of her eyes Sakura watched the weather merged with the tense atmosphere where she wanted to scream. She sure knew that this shop was always occupied with customers but suddenly today it was deserted with just the four of them awkwardly sitting.

Awkward.

She didn't wanted to ruin the double date (she is innocent), hadn't expected the two of them to lash out or Hinata timidly trying to stop the fight when Sasuke offended her. What was happening? Didn't they look fine after the war? Why was her dream (the dream which she glued together) crushing again?

A sigh escaped her pink lips as she looked up at the blueish haired female.

"I-I am sorry Hinata-Chan, Sasuke-kun didn't mean—"

"I meant everything that came out."

Hinata shuddered, the pink haired kunoichi could see. It was harsh to call her an obsessed outside who shouldn't interfere with them.

"_He might be your lover Hyuuga but believe me, he isn't your friend, and you don't understand __**us.**__"_

"Fucktard you can't just say that!" Sakura saw the blond hair shinobi holler.

"N-Naruto-kun…p-please calm d-down…" A soft sob came out from the timid kunoichi, not looking up. Sakura tried to suppress an irritated sigh but unfortunately it just passed out.

"Again Hyuuga, what part of 'don't meddle with our fucking business' don't you understand?" Sasuke-kun was on it again; he never got this anxious, Sakura mused. The last time she saw him riled up like this was…was—

_When?_

She shook her head slightly. She was not sure when, he wasn't even remotely jealous when Lee was shamelessly flirting with her even though he knows she was engaged. Suddenly he choked on something—memories, thoughts, emotion—

Her head abruptly turned around and didn't—_couldn't_—breathe. Everything around her was almost barred, voices, face she couldn't recognize; cannot acknowledge the feeling. As if she was scanted from her possession, she felt envy racking inside her system. It was burning and leaved hot scorched marks inside her shattered soul.

Shattered.

But didn't she just put them together?

Emeralds traveled, unconscious. Then widen.

Eyes, eyes which were pitiless, hollow spirals of an endless abyss of—of guilt; _sins_ were ( Oh Gods) fire, burning, spiraling with emotions. Warmth surrounded her seized throat, choking her and she noticed there was no air. Nothing but those eyes starting, taunting, messing with her pandemonium, body, soul, mind and

_Heart. _

She was scared and angry, those eyes were always _empty. _They shouldn't be filled, _shouldn't be filled by someone else which is not her. _

Sasuke. Uciha Sasuke, was no longer the ice everybody thought he was, that ice was long since melted and replaced with warmth but that warmth—

_Is not for her. _

_It was never for her._

So, was that dream—she put together, glued and held close—was really just a dream? Why she was not allowed to achieve it? It pained, it pained (oh god.) and burned and teased—

_I am weak_

_I am too much weak._

_Sasuke…was just—_

No.

Her optimistic side hollered inside her mind—_don't give up!—_, soothing imaginary scars. She (must) believed in Sasuke. Those other things were just fickle play of mind, why wouldn't he respond to his closest friend? Sakura is being selfish. They always fought and it was nothing new she discovered, Hinata was an exception but Sasuke wasn't known for someone with low temper. It was obvious he would blow at her when she had no actual say in this things concerning—

_Them. _

But then again, _why not her? She cared for him too!_

No, she mentally scolded herself. _They are friends .Just friends. _

"So!" She hollered, trying not to think which she was doing badly. Her eyebrow trembled slightly but she conceal, they didn't need to know, "The reason _we_ are here…Sasuke-kun, As I said before kind of backfired. I need to Talk to Hinata-chan," she smiled at the lilac eyed kunoichi obtaining a soft 'un' from her.

"So…Shoo! You both! It's a "Girl to Girl" Talk!" Waving her hands at the two males, she pushed them out of their seats. Fingers' recoiling to touch what's her, and finally lightly pressed the skin , finally pushed and she sighed; Sighed a relief when Naruto tried to retort.

"Sakura-chan—"

"Don't friggin' 'Sakura-Chan' me idiot! You perfectly know that it's both of your faults my plan backfired. Now, I need to talk Hinata Dumbass."

"About?" The innocent one inquired, the child of god as if, ocean blinked with confusion.

"Somethin' somethin' "She winked, or tried to.

A little confused, too much an expression took place on the blonde's face. His nose scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed and Sakura mused why he didn't fall in love with him. Adorable is just an understatement.

"But—HEY!" Sasuke was there too, pulling Naruto by the collar. No words, no goodbyes, just Naruto to take back with him. The black cloth crinkled in pressure, their bodies too close as he pulls Naruto away and Naruto's red, fluffy. She wanted to deduce it for anger. She sighed, mouth faltering downward.

"Hinata-chan."

* * *

The sun was impossible to see, the clouds roamed with much conceit. It's going to rain soon, Naruto mused keeping an eye on Sasuke; Feeling too warm, sweating, especially the hand which was griped tightly by Sasuke.

"Sasuk—"

"Shut up."

What's with people lately? Never letting him complete? What's with him lately? Never knowing how to finish?

Their legs were guiding them, he knew he ignored the raven for too long. He didn't care where they were going, probably somewhere secluded where Sasuke could beat the shit out of him, not that he isn't going to respond. He didn't know the time; the sun had probably dunked the steep hilled side, shying away.

Finally they stopped, what looks like being the outskirt. Trees, leaves, grass everywhere, a perfect place for murder. Sasuke didn't turn towards him, his back still at him and his hands were relieved. Naruto smiled lightly, without knowing.

"Why?" The raven asked. He should be prepared, don not act like an idiot.

"Why what?" counter back.

This time, he was graced with the devil incarnated; scowl on his face, and still looking beautiful. The woods are lovely, dark and deep; the trees are spiked and he groaned as Sasuke pushed him up against one. The nature groaned too.

"You don't like her."

"You don't like her either. " Counter back.

"Shut up, it's about you. "

"Really? So it isn't always about the mighty bastard?" A mock laugh, embittering his mouth, wanting to throw up. His hands fisted, lifting them up and moving it against a soft patch of skin; it blacked. Expecting it to fire back.

Nothing came back.

"Why? Why did you…why did you leave me?"

"I was never with you to leave," Smearing salt in the scar.

"Naurto…"

The nature groaned again, perhaps it was for Naruto. Tip-tap, Tap-tap they started fall one by one, then again together in a group. No one's an island.

A lip shook against another, hands cold against soft face, no shame in them could stop. Sasuke breathed heavily, Naruto still against the tree. The kiss lasted, tasted, soft, meaningful and yet they were idiots; men who were but children.

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned again.

His lips were chapped, but Sasuke's were too. They were rough, men and didn't need a manual. As lock to a key, lips fitted around each other sucking the breath out and letting their tongue in while Naruto's sharp teeth bites on the other, nearly drawing blood; a soft nibble is all it took for him to have Naruto in his arms.

The water gathered onto them, so did dirt, mudded. Bloody they were, still kissing as if fighting. They were equals, Son of a bitch, son of a bitch Naruto said in middle but Sasuke just groaned and so did the nature. Falling down onto the floor, saliva washed away in the rain, slight stubble gazing.

They breathed, heaved with each other. Heart fell off, running.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…."

"Naruto…"

* * *

**Reviews are food, I took the pledge of reviewing every story I read and you do that too. Feed these hungry authors, they are starved. Criticisms are welcomed, perhaps lemon on the next chapter? :3 **


	5. sloth

**A/N: a long one at the end.**

* * *

Sloth

"_Hinata-chan…haven't you felt anything likely…err…too intimate between them?" _

"_S-Sakura-san, I don't ge-get it…"_

"_Aren't they…a little too close?" _

"_W-well of course! They are close fr-friends!" _

"_Oh…I am sorry Hinata-chan. It's a mistake on my part." _

"_A mis-mistake? What mistake?"_

"_Nothing Hinata-chan, nothing you need to worry about." _

* * *

The day hadn't fallen yet but Sakura could worry. She could understand, they were friends; she could she swore. Even though understanding never made acceptance easier, she still feels empty. Her fair hands lay adjoined, scalps touching her brows and everything else barred.

The living room itself did nothing too sooth her. There was a small table in the centre and other, void of any garnishes. Perhaps. It was her mind. One of those effects; say you were feeling miserable and everything around you seems to suit your disposition. A hard slap could make her sway right now.

She stood at a point with different path to judge herself, however she went wrong when she subjected herself rather than objectifying herself as a different being from the judge. From her view, she was innocent. So her reason was her heart; which was utterly impractical.

A tiny drop, silvery, is sliding past her eye lashes. So beautiful she might look.

Time was never constant and yet, it felt stale and snail. Every time she turned towards those mocking arms, pointing at days she is left with, her whole being suffocated and she could see herself drowning in an hour glass. Sakura, oh so vibrant Sakura, where was she?

Like sirens ringing a discordant wish, her mind is exploding and yet, she mustn't let go.

Let go.

It wasn't past curfew (like he needed something like that) but she wished (she never wished much, she never did), Sasuke would return.

* * *

It wasn't expected.

"Is it…"

"Sasuke, _I am fuckin' fine,"_

It hadn't hit the day's end, the whole rumbling weather silent. The woods were rather deep, his peripheral seems too fuzzy and they appeared deeper. Perhaps, it was already late and the hours were but minutes to them. The blond man's hand clenched some handful of himself and thoughts exploded into his mind.

"…I didn't mean to. It's just…"

His ears perked up, curiously wanting to hear the end which never met his satisfaction. Naruto was a proud man, he must admit but still he wanted to kneel just to know. Just to know something he was scared of knowing.

"What... Just what?" He sighed, running his hand though the unkempt blond hair. Dare he speak? Out his opinion and let him swing with grief?

"Sasuke, we…w-we can't," Damn it. That came out so _vulnerable_.

"…Hn…"

"WE can't just…we can't just do this to them…"

"…hn..."

"Hey, I am serious over here…fuck."

Their shoulder's brushing against each other, the weather was somber; it was palatable for him. Naruto never saw Sasuke this vulnerable, raw emotion jutting out of those boundless eyes; it…scared him yet he kept looking. They were lying on the dust speckled sheets and the only pillow they shared, a dark flash passed though Naruto's mind.

However, they were but puppets and somehow, lying on the naked ground soothed them.

Naruto didn't knew how much he loved silence; Sasuke's silence. They gazed at each other, their emotions tangling, wanting, moaning and making love and their sweat tickled without a word. It was so beautiful. And now, he thinks love. A swift move by Sasuke, just a little closer and their lips syncing yet without passion; a promise or something…something that makes the blonde's eyes water but the tears stop because he is a man ( because he is already so broken down that he fears Sasuke might _feel._ )

"I don't know. I just…don't know anymore," Sasuke's eyes shone with that very emotion Naruto learned to call confusion. His breaths into the other's chest knowing that it was late and they might be leaving.

They kissed again, and this time it a sloppy, hard and passion and want and whatever they wanted to convey was put forth. Pulling at each other, their teeth hard against each other and Naruto moaned such pleasure. Sasuke pulled him and he was now sitting on some warm lap. His hand fisted some of those black curls and pulled harder.

"Sasuke…nn…" He groaned, soft peck and teeth on this jaw slowly working down towards his pulsing beats and damn, the south never pained this much. He opened his eyes, looked down pulling the sucking face off his neck and launched himself on the raven.

There was an instant growl of pleasure, their hips rocking in unison. Naruto's hand worked his ways south, parting the raven's legs (which were quite heavy) and his mouth still attached to the pale neck.

His mind running on autopilot.

"Fuck, Naruto…" Sasuke groaned as soon warm hands touched his erection, rubbing in slow motion, almost tantalizing. He grabbed the orange sweat-shirt and pulled the blond and their lips crashed in another dirty kiss. Warm hands unraveled the buckles of his pants* and slowly, very slowly it grabbed the throbbing member, nerves and all beating, the mushroom head leaking with pre-cum. Sasuke's cheeks were tainted pink but he sighed getting freed.

Naruto broke the kiss and crouched down and watched the manhood throbbing in his hand (he didn't know what to do) and then looked up, the panting Uchiha looking back at him and then, the bastard smirked.

_Go on._

Pink tongue poked out, slowly circled the outline of the long appendage. The blonde made a note; he liked it. Slowly his hands worked in with rhythm, his mouth swallowed how much he could (He had no gag reflex). The warm cavern took most of the length it could, his nose tickling with black curls and eyes watering and yet he wanted to go on; bobbing his head and keeping his eyes fixed with the raven's face.

"Nng—ha…N-Naruto…" Sasuke hissed biting his lips; his hands grabbed a fistful of blond hair and forced the head to go according to his liking. He half supposed Naruto would just punch him straight but after he didn't get purple eyes and blur balls, he continued.

He came into his mouth without any shame. The Blond coughed but successfully swallowed everything, cleaning the remaining with the back of his hand and grinned. The Uchiha panted, pulled him close and kissed all his taste away, Naruto was still hard but he looked around and saw it was almost dark, the woods weren't really far away from the village and the guards could be anywhere near them. Perhaps next time he can get back the favor.

"How was it?" He asked with a grin. Seriously, he can't stop it.

"…Hn, Fine." Sasuke said, pulling his clothes back on. Naruto knew he didn't just did 'fine' but that's the closest he can he get with the other male.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all folks! Sorry for the late update, but I promised smut and smuts hard ( pun intended). The chapter's short with nothing much than porn and sorry for that,  
I am on somewhat a writers' block but its gonna end soon as Exams finally ends on Monday ( YAY!). Have you seen the change? When I started writing smut, my writing somehow..changed…but I will keep in mind that next time I don't do that, 'kay? **

**Oh, the Naruto giving blowjob? Yeah, I find it wayyy hotter when it's Naruto. Some authors' keep it with Sasuke but seriously, Naruto is wayyyyyy hotter giving a blow. **

**And anyway, thanks for keeping up with this miserable fanfic but, if you are reading this, then please don't forget to leave a review! It motivates me to write faster…and to know my mistakes (Beta anyone?). **

**oh, 1)* can anyone remind me the name of that..stuff Sasuke wear? **


End file.
